Turn The Tables
by MsMystically
Summary: New girl Danika could tell there was something weird going on at Beacon Hills High School, with an unexplainable feud between her day 1 friend Stiles (and his friend Scott) and her day 2 friends Aidan and Ethan. Little did she know this feud would end up throwing her into the Alpha Pack's den and face to face with a nogistune! Stiles/OC Starts S3A - focuses on S3B Nogistune
1. Chapter 1

**Danika's POV**

 _I opened the door to the school and my stomach instantly dropped. I'd never done this before. I'd gone to the same schools with the same people since I was in kindergarten and now I was in a new town, at a new school full of people who have probably known each other since they were babies._

 _Oh god, how long have I just been standing here? Has anyone noticed? Just act natural! Pretend you weren't just standing here freaking out. Damn, I'm still doing it aren't I? Okay let's go!_

Danika took a deep breath and headed down the hall, following the signs written on the wall pointing towards the office, but still looking extremely lost.

 **Stiles's POV**

Down the hall from where she entered, Scott and Stiles were talking at their locker. Scott was nervously talking about the Alpha pack, as he had only just found out that Erica and Boyd were taken. Stiles looked around to make sure the twins weren't around listening in, as Scott was trying to figure out a way to find Erica and Boyd, when he saw a girl. She entered the building and froze, full deer in headlights look on her face. While she was staring out into the hallway, it looked as though she was lost in thought.. errr….freaking out in thought. After about a minute she shook her head and looked around and then headed off down the hallway. Stiles chuckled as he could recognize the panic and inner dialogue from anywhere, it was an experience he was very familiar with.

"Stiles?" Scott questioned, snapping Stiles back into the conversation.

"Uh yeah. You're probably right." Stiles nodded, trying to play off his inattentiveness as simply listening. It didn't work and Scott shook his head.

"Come on, let's get to class." Scott laughed and the pair walked off to their first period English class and sat in their usual spots. The bell rang and the desk beside Stiles remained empty, Lydia didn't show up. Must just be sick or maybe she even switched classes, after the bird incident, he couldn't blame her! A lot of kids were missing actually, must have freaked them all into staying home for the day. Scott wrote it off as the Alpha pack but something about that just didn't sit right with Stiles. He knew it was something else, something more. He just didn't know what it was yet but it was coming.

Right as was about to begin teaching, a really faint knock came from the doorway and that girl from earlier stood there, anxiously playing with the pile of papers the office must have given her.

 **Danika's POV**

The second I stopped knocking the nerves hit her like a bag of bricks. _Was it too late to run and consider homeschooling? Yeah I guess so, everyone was already staring. Just be cool! Or at least don't make a complete fool out of yourself!_

"Can I help you?" The teacher asked. I looked at her anxiously and walked into the classroom and handed her the paper on the top of my stack. The office had told me to give it to all my teachers.

"Yeah, sorry I'm late. I'm new here." I said meekly. She smiled at me.

"Don't make a habit of it and we'll forget about it! Class, this is our new student Danika. I'm sure you'll all be very welcoming and help her out in these next few days! Danika, why don't you go sit over by the window, next to Stiles." I nodded and quickly made my way over and sat down. I looked to my left at, who I guess was Stiles, and smirked and raised his hand at me, causing me to shyly wave back and then quickly move my hand from the air to the back of my neck, something I did rather frequently when I felt out of place. The class started pretty normally, except for Stiles, the tan guy beside him and the brunette girl in front of that boy seemed to be having a very heated whispering discussion. Towards the end of the period, we were suppose to split into pairs and discuss the readings from last class, which obviously I hadn't done. The second we were suppose to break off, I didn't even want to look up, knowing everyone would pick their friends and I was going to be the awkward person left out.

"Hey, uh… Danika right?" I looked up to see Stiles looking over at me.

"Yeah. Stiles?" He nodded.

"Here, why don't I move my desk a little closer and we'll talk about something other than the Odyssey because odds are, neither of us did the reading, right?" He raised his eyebrow at me and I laugh and nod. He stands up in his desk and move the few inches over so our desks are side by side.

"So Danika, where ya from?" He rested his elbow on the table and put his cheek up to his fist.

"Oh I actually just moved here from Canada. My family had some property here. You been here your whole life?" He nodded.

"My father is the Sheriff so there isn't much moving around!"

"That's pretty cool! Any sort of exciting adventure or intense drama going on around here?" I jokes, coming from the world's most boring town. Stiles's eyebrows jumped for just a second and the with a chuckle he said

"You know, I'm sure if you look hard enough, something is always going on in Beacon Hills."

The rest of our conversation that period was friendly and actually quite hilarious! Stiles is quirky but charming and very sarcastic!

"Hey, if you want, I can show you around later! At lunch or something. Make sure you know where everything in the school is! It can be a really confusing place!" He smiled at me. Maybe I wouldn't be so lonely after all. Maybe this could be a good thing!

"Yeah that would actually be amazing! I was really worried about spending my first lunch alone, in the bathroom or something." _Danika! You are so lame, oh my goodness._ I laughed, trying to play it off and he grinned back!

"What class do you have next?" He asked. I pulled out my schedule and handed it to him.

"Oh man! Like we have the same science class next but I'm so sorry." He looked so upset for me, it freaked me out a little.

"Why? What's wrong?!"

"This teacher is a dick!" I stared at him for a moment then burst out into laughter.

"You laugh now Danika but once you get in there you'll be sorry!" In between laughs I thank him for the warning and then the bell goes off, causing everyone to stand up to leave.

"Stiles?" I call after him, causing him to freeze and turn around. "Could I come with you? I have no idea where I'm going…." He shakes his head smiling.

"Come on!" He waves me over and I scurry after him. We get out into the hall and start walking with the tan boy from earlier in the class.

"Hey, I'm Scott. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too! You headed to science too?" He nodded but then tells us he'll meet us there and runs off after a tall lanky boy.

"So how do I survive this science teacher?" I look to Stiles.

"Well, probably just sit down, take notes and shut up. Not really my style, too boring for me but then again…. He hates me…" His face looked puzzled causing me to giggle and nudge him right before he stops at a door.

"Inside here is hell but now you have to make a choice. Come to the dark side Danika! The Dark side is way more interesting than some boring science formulas!" I push him through the door and he shoots me a wink before heading to the back of the classroom. I stop at the teacher's desk and the man sitting there gives me the most unimpressed look I have ever seen. I hand him the paper and let him know I'm new.

"Okay. Go sit down and don't cause a disturbance and you'll be just fine." He stands up and walks away. I furrow my brows, grab the paper and start heading to the back to where Stiles is. As I'm heading down the row I notice to twin boys sitting at a station near Stiles and they're staring me down. The eye contact we make last just for a second before I feel too awkward and break it. Finally I reach Stiles.

"It's been decided. Dark side it is!" Stiles celebrates in his chair and Scott comes in and joins our station on the other side of Stiles. As Scott sits down, he looks super confused because Stiles is still celebrating.

"She's joined the dark side! And by dark side I mean messing around in this class because Mr. Harris is a dick!" Scott laughs and gives me a high five.

The lesson starts and I keep the two quiet while Mr. Harris is talking but then we reach the point in the class where we have to do an experiment. I take the lead and pretty much do it all on my own, leaving the boys to chat. This was probably better anyways! I'm much faster on my own! I finish the task and fill out the sheet, while most groups are nowhere near done, so I decide to interrupt and ask the question I've been thinking all period!

"Hey guys! Can I ask you something?" I spit out very quietly but they both stop talking anyways and turn towards me, silently telling me to go on.

"What's up with those twins?" Both their mouths opened as if to talk but nothing came out. It was just mouth twitching and looking at each other, unsure of what to say.

"It's just that they were just staring at me when I got in. But not like a 'who is this new person I've never seen before' kind of stare. Like they were staring me down! It was weird!" I turned to look at them and saw one of them looking at me. I whipped my head back around to see Scott shooting Stiles an extremely worried look that disappeared only seconds after I turned around, I guess they were hoping I wouldn't see it!

"They're dangerous from what I've heard…." Scott started.

"Yeah… Honestly just stay away from them! I know they're definitely no good and they're weird so they were probably just confused at the new person in their class!" Stiles spilled. I was pretty sure he was lying but just decided to drop it. Don't want to push too much and then lose them as potential friends!

Just as the bell to lunch rang, I noticed both twins looking at me again. One was saying something to the other and then they ran off, literally at a running pace! I looked back to Scott and Stiles but neither seemed fazed or even seemed to notice their abrupt exit! Super weird! Anyways, the three of us get up and leave the classroom. Stiles turns to me.

"Hey Danika! Wanna go to your locker and then meet me back outside our English class?" I nodded and waved goodbye. As I walked off I could still hear Stiles above the crowd.

"Yeah I'm just showing her around…. Scott! It's not a big deal!" Confused, I quickly made my way to my locker, and put all my stuff in it. Heading back to my English classroom, I realized it's much harder to remember directions when the hallways are full instead of when everyone is in class, especially because for some reason, everyone was so tall! All the guys were like 6 foot a million and so many girls were wearing heels! I'm going to have to start remembering this laying by the walls and not the hallways!

While trying to move through all the bodies, I accidentally bump into one. I look up and it's one of the twins from my science class! Uh oh!

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" I start to slowly move around him in order to get past. "Sorry, sorry, ah I'm so sorry. I hope you're okay!" And before he can even get a word out, I'm past him and see Stiles waiting at what must be his locker, right across from the classroom.

"Have a fun chat with Aiden?" He asked sarcastically.

"Ugh no! Everyone is giant in this school so I'm trying to figure out where I'm going, bump into him, freak out, apologize profusely and leave before he can even say anything." Stiles burst out laughing

"What? I panicked!" Stiles shook his head and motioned for me to follow him.

Our tour started with finding my next two classes, the next one being history which she had with Stiles and Scott and her last class she had by herself.

"Awesome! Thanks Stiles! I think I'll be able to find everything when the time comes! Now show me all the hidden secrets of the school!" I smirked at him and he looked rather shocked.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Come on Stiles! If anyone was going to know all the cool secrets or have cool stories about certain parts of the school, it would be you!" He opened his mouth to protest but ended up nodding to himself. Soon after we reached a small door with Coach's Office written on it.

"This is Coach's office!"

"Thanks Stiles, I guess now I know where to go if I want to join a sports team?"

"It's more than that! Every Mischief Night we pull a prank of Coach because it's his birthday! This year I'm going to take out all of the nuts, bolts and screws from all the furniture in here and put it in a tiny little wrapped box that when he lifts, will knock everything down!"

"You evil genius Stiles!" I laughed at him and he smiled proudly.

"Honestly though there aren't too many secrets built into the school! No secret passages or anything that we could get into. Just a normal three story building!"

"Oh I get it! It's more the people inside the school with secrets!"

"Uh, yeah I guess you could say that!"

"What's yours Stiles?"

"Uh… You know, I don't think I have any! I more just observe other people."

"Mhm. I'll find out eventually!" I laugh and we just start walking around, him telling me about him and his dad, and I talk about life in Canada. Stiles is astounded by how much snow we get and promises me the winters here are nowhere near as harsh. We end up at my locker only a few minutes before the bell.

"Stiles?"

"Mhm?"

"Thanks for showing me around! I was really worried about today. I've never moved before and I kind of imagined it would be really horrible but you've really made it so much better!" He smiled at me kindly.

"Trust me, I get what it feels like to be the odd man out. Anyway I can help! But I should probably head back to my locker, bell is going to ring soon. You think you can find History okay?"

"Yeah I think so! Worst case scenario I'll just walk about for a while. I'm new, teachers have to forgive me." We laugh and Stiles pulls out his phone.

"Here, I'll send you a text and if you get lost, just let me know and I'll come find you!" He hands me his phone nervously and I awkwardly take it, putting in my number and soon receiving a text.

 _Hey it's Stiles :)_

"Thanks Stiles! Now get lost before you're late." I lightly push his shoulder to send him on his way.

"And you don't get lost!" He calls back and chuckles.

I grab all my stuff for the next two periods and follow the path that Stiles had shown me from my locker to my History class. I stood near the teacher's desk as the students piled in, including Scott and Stiles. Scott nods to acknowledge me and Stiles waves. Finally the teacher comes in and deals with the paperwork, allowing me to finally take a seat and I took the closest empty seat to Stiles but it definitely wasn't close enough to have any conversations so the period was rather boring. After the bell I said goodbye to Scott and Stiles and headed to my next class. After the paperwork was dealt with I tried to sit near the front, noticing one of the twins was sitting at the back. The period went by super slow because the whole time I could feel his eyes digging into the back of my head. When the class was finally over, I darted quickly out of the classroom to my locker, not wanting to have to deal with another encounter of a twin. I put all my stuff away and headed back to the office, as they had asked me to do in the morning. I had a quick chat with the principle, they gave me all the books I needed for my classes and all the work I'd have to do in order to get caught up with the class. I was even recommended a tutor but I'm sure I can catch up really quickly. Soon after, I left the office and headed back to my locker, gathered my things and started to head towards the main door. By this time the school was pretty much empty. Just before I was going to turn the corner into the hallway with both the door and Stiles's locker, I heard my name come up in a conversation and I froze. I peered my head around the corner for a second and saw Scott and Stiles, apparently having an argument.

"Stiles, you can't drag her into this. It's too dangerous!"

"Scott, I'm just being nice! Since when am I not allowed to have any normal friends?"

"Stiles. You can't do this. You can't be friends with Danika." Scott said firmly and Stiles sighed in defeat.

"Fine." He mumbled. Fuck. I knew this was too good to be true. This was too great of a first day for it to last. I turned around to try and find another way out of this stupid school when I spun too fast and bumped into the locker next to me.

"Fuck." I whispered as I heard feet start to head in my direction. I quickly turned and started back the way I came from.

"Danika? Danika!" I heard Stiles call after me. I didn't want to stop but I did anyways. He ran up and stood in front of me, which sucked because I was definitely visibly upset.

"What is it Stiles?" I look to the floor, moving my hand to the back of my neck.

"Did you...uh…" He swayed awkwardly

"Hear your conversation? Yeah… I don't know why Scott doesn't like me so much but it's fine. Thanks for your help today Stiles, I won't be a bother anymore." And with that I walked past him, leaving him standing there, unsure of what to do. I kept walking and quickly realized I had no idea where I was going or how to get out of the school without breaking a window! I sat on some nearby stairs and started to pull out the map of the school I was given to try to find the nearest exit.

"Hey, you're the new girl!" I looked up to see the twins towering over me. I almost took off up the stairs but then I realized that neither Scott or Stiles was going to be my friend so I had to make some new ones and quickly!

"Yeah, I'm Danika."

"I'm Aidan and this is Ethan. I think we have two classes together right?"

"Yeah I think so!" Ethan came and sat down beside me.

"Are you okay?" He looked at me concerned.

"Yeah, just been a rough first day I guess." Ethan looked knowingly at Aidan.

"I get it. We're both still pretty new as well." Ethan jumped up. "Us new kids have to stick together, right?" He put out his hand to help me up. I paused for a minute but then realized they were right. I took the hand and stood up.

"Yeah you're right! Now from one new kid to another….. Can you help me find an exit?" They laughed and led me down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Danika's POV**

The next day I walked into school much more confident than the first. I knew my way around and Ethan and Aidan promised to eat lunch with me and told me I could come sit with them in science. As I walked down the hallway, I made eye contact with Stiles for a second before quickly setting my sights in front of me, put my stuff in my locker and waited around for a bit. I didn't want to be late but if I was one of the last ones in the class, maybe someone would have taken the seat next to Stiles and I could sit elsewhere. By the time I got to class, all the seats were filled except for one, the one next to Stiles. Damn. I walked over and just trying not to think about it and trying to act as natural as possible. I was still really hurt by what had happened yesterday. Either way this is where I had to sit. When I sat down, Stiles and Scott both obviously became uncomfortable but while Scott's was just an awkward uncomfortable, Stiles's was guilty and kind of sad. He still didn't look at me thought. I guess this made it easier to concentrate on English.

Once Science came around, I walked into the room and went to sit with Aidan and Ethan immediately. Shortly after Scott and Stiles walked in together and noticed this right away. Stiles eyes widened and he quickly turned to Scott who gave him the biggest "I messed up" faces I've ever seen. The rest of the period, Stiles was very anxious or agitated or something! He was tapping and bouncing and kept looking over. I tried to just ignore it but after the bell rang Stiles jumped up and ran over to me.

"DANIKA! Can I talk to you for a sec?" He asked panicked. I looked back to Ethan and Aidan and nodded, sending them out of the room for us to meet up later.

"What is it Stiles?" I crossed my arms and immediately got defensive.

"Why are you hanging out with Ethan and Aidan? They're bad news! They're really really bad news!"

"Well yesterday, after Scott decided we weren't going to be friends, they were really nice to me and helped me out. Just because they're new doesn't mean you can just make assumptions about them!"

"Assumptions? No this is definitely not an assumption. Danika, you can't hang out with him! It's dangerous!"

"How? Tell me how Stiles."

"I…. Uh….Fuck. I can't but you need to trust me! They put our friend Isaac in the hospital!"

"Yeah, I don't believe you."

"Danika…? Hey look I'm sorry about yesterday. It's just that.." Scott awkwardly joined the conversation.

"Look. I really don't want to hear it. I don't know what your issue is with me and why suddenly when I'm now friends with the twins you guys change your mind but I'm leaving." I walk out of the classroom and out of the corner of my eye I see Stiles smack Scott across the head.

"Look what you did! Literally the opposite of what you wanted!" I just heard Stiles say as I was leaving the room. I went to my locker, put my stuff away, grabbed my bagged lunch and headed towards the twin's lockers. As I'm approaching the hallway I hear yelling and peek to see Stiles confronting the two much bigger and taller twins.

"You guys better stay away from her!" Stiles raised his voice.

"Oh Stiles, does it bother you that we're spending time with her? Does it… worry you?" Aidan stepping right up against Stiles.

"What are you going to do about it Stiles? We're way out of your league. You're just worried because you couldn't hold onto her." Ethan now took a step towards Stiles and whispered something in his ear.

"You're really going to regret the path you two are going down. Scott and I will make sure of it." That was it. I don't know what Stiles is trying to pull but I am not dealing with it right now. I turn the corner and make my presence well known.

"Ethan, Aidan. Let's go. And Stiles, I don't know what your issue with me is, or your issue with Aidan and Ethan but just leave us alone!" Stiles eyes grew sad and rather worried.

"Danika, can I just talk to you for a second? It's super important!" He asked. I shook my head.

"Maybe later Stiles. I'm kind of busy right now. Let's go guys." And with that, Ethan, Aidan and myself walked away and Stiles let out a frustrated sigh. The conversation left me feeling rather uneasy. I don't know why Stiles is so adamant that I stay away from Ethan and Aidan as they have been nothing but nice to me. I also thought some of what the twins said was weird but guys like to try and freak each other out so I let it go as we reached the stairs from yesterday, the place we were going to have lunch. As we sat down, I sighed and lay on the floor.

"Uh… you okay?" Aidan looked at me confused.

"Yeah. Just stressed. What is it with you guys and Stiles? Why do you hate each other so much?" There was a moment of silence that caused me to sit up and look at them.

"Uh.. I guess we just come from different places or something. Scott and Stiles think they're such good doers but they're only helping themselves."

"Huh. Weird. Did you guys fight a guy named Isaac?"

"Who's Isaac?"

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Hey! I have an idea! Let's go out for lunch! I think we need to get out of here for a bit!" Ethan stands up and turns back to Aidan and I.

"Ethan, you are a genius! Let's go!" I stand up too and Aidan follows. As we leave the school through the front doors, we pass Scott, Stiles and their two female friends. It was as if we passed them in slow motion, Stiles noticing first and his face dropping and then the other three turned and noticed as well. I couldn't get out of there fast enough because they wouldn't stop staring and whispering. Finally we reached the parking lot and the boys stood in front of two motorcycles.

"Oh goodness gracious, you've got to be kidding me! This is terrifying!" I turned to the boys wide eyed and scared.

"Just hang out and you'll be fine, promise!" Aidan grabbed my arm and brought me over to his bike. He gave me his helmet and then got on the bike. Nervously I got on the back and held on for dear life as we drove away from the school.

 **Stiles's POV**

Danika didn't show up for History. Stiles knew she was with Ethan and Aidan last and now, on her second day, she was missing class. Something had to be wrong. He tried to talk to Scott about it but he figured everything was fine! They were either skipping together or she just went home after Stiles had that fight with Ethan and Aidan. Stiles started to calm down, thinking she just got upset and went home but Ethan was missing from his next class. He knew something was wrong. He tried texting her and even called her a few times that night but he got nothing. It wasn't until Science the next day that Scott finally recognized something was wrong. Danika wasn't there but Ethan and Aidan were both missing again. They both went to Derek's place at lunch, forgetting about the rest of school.

"Derek! DEREK! OPEN UP!" Stiles yelled, banging on the door. A very confused Derek opened it.

"Derek, the twins took someone! Probably to wherever Boyd and Erica are!" Scott informed him. Derek's eyes shot wide open.

"What? Are you sure?" Stiles nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sure. They told me I should be worried. That I couldn't keep her safe and now she's gone. Derek, she's not a werewolf. She's in real trouble!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Stiles's POV**

"How did this happen?!" Derek asked bringing Scott and Stiles inside.

"It's all my fault! I talked about her too much with Scott, hung out with her too much too quickly! I made her such an easy target! She has no idea what she's up against!" Stiles sank into a nearby chair and put his head in his hands.

"Stiles! This isn't your fault! If anything, it's mine. I made you push her away, thinking that was what would keep her safe but I actually just pushed her right into the Alpha den."

"Her scent must be pretty fresh though? Right Scott?" Derek asked, hoping this would lead to finding his missing betas.

"Kind of. I didn't really pay attention to it. I didn't think anything like this would happen!"

"Great. I guess we'll have to try and go on that. Maybe it's stronger than you remember. Besides besides that all we know is that she's with the twins and probably with Erica and Boyd."

"That's all we have to go on? Erica and Boyd have been missing for weeks and you've got nothing to add?" Stiles freaked at Derek getting to his feet. Unfazed, Derek wolf'ed out and growled threateningly at Stiles.

"Okay, I guess we'll just work with what we've got and hope something else comes up." Stiles stepped away from Derek and off to a corner of the room. _We have to find her._ Stiles thought. _And soon. before it's too late!_

 _ **Danika's Pov**_

I don't actually remember getting knocked out, or what lead up to it but by the way my head ached when I came to, I knew that I had passed out either from getting hit in the head, hitting my head on something when I fell or maybe even both. Opening my eyes I was in an unfamiliar setting. I was laying on the floor with a huge circular door in front of me and large metal walls or tiny lockers were at one side while metal bars were on the other. I was starting to panic when the metal door opened in front of me. I quickly sat up and scooted back a little. I was shocked when I saw who walked in. Ethan and Aidan.

"Ethan? Aidan? What the hell is going on? Where are we?" I panicked. Aidan closed the large metal door and Ethan remained unmoving, staring at me but with a different look in his eye than usual. The realization that they were probably behind this began to sink in.

"Guys… What's going on….? Why did you do this?" I began to back up even more. Suddenly the door reopened. in stepped a very large man and a scary looking girl. My eyes grew as wide as they could go. Something really horrible was happening but I didn't know just what was going on! My thoughts were interrupted by another set of footsteps entering the room. An older looking man with dark sunglasses and….a walking stick? But not one for the elderly… More like one blind people used to get around.

"They did this because I told them to." The older man said.

"What? Why? I don't understand! You must have the wrong person, please just let me go! I don't even know who you are!" I pleaded with them. My pleads left them unmoved.

"Seems Scott and Stiles did not prepare you for what they dragged you into." My face contorted confused.

"Scott and Stiles? Now you definitely have the wrong person, we're not even friends!" I explained nervously. The man grew a scary smirk.

" Oh dear, they were just trying to protect you. From me. But Aidan and Ethan couldn't help but overhear how much Stiles talks about you. Wasn't part of the original plan but sometimes it helps to get _creative_." He stepped forward and knelt in front of me. I froze, too afraid to move or argue with what he had said. "Let's let him know where you are, shall we?" An evil smile crossed his face and he pulled my phone out of his pocket. I looked at the other people in the room and they all seemed completely unfazed. Horrified, I had nothing else I could do but watch this guy call Stiles on my phone. As it rang he put it on speaker. _Click_

"Danika! Oh my god, are you okay? We thought something horrible happened to you! Where are you, we'll come get you!" Stiles spat out, speaking so fast I could barely understand him. I lowered my head in defeat as the man grinned.

"Danika's a little busy at the moment…." Stiles's breathing stopped. A faint whisper came out of the phone that was too quiet to hear.

"That's right Scott, it's Deucalion." The arrogance apparent in his voice.

"What have you done to Danika?" The anger was clearly rising in Stiles.

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" Deucalion put the phone closer to me.

"Stiles?" I said meekly.

"Danika! I am so sorry! We're going to get you out of there okay?"

"Stiles, what's going on? Who are these people? I don't understand!"

"Look, we're going to get you out of there and then Scott and I will tell you everything!"

"Oh Scott. Stiles. She doesn't even know about us? How disappointing. I guess we'll just have to show her ourselves." Deucalion laughed and pulled the phone away.

"Don't you lay a god damn hand on her! She's not even a part of this!" Stiles hit something over the phone.

"Now now Stiles, no need to get so angry. But you're all a part of this therefore, if she is going to get you this rilled up, she is a part of this too." Deucalion made a motion with his hand and Aidan and Ethan started to walk towards me.

"STILES! HELP ME!" I yelled as I backed up.

"Oh look at the time, we've got to go. See you soon Scott, Stiles." Stiles started to protest back just as I was hit with what I thought would have been a fist but as it pulled back I saw claws coming out of the twin's hands. My eyes went wide and I screamed in fear and pain.

"DANI.." _Click._

 **Stiles's POV**

 _Click._

Stiles slammed his fists against the steering wheel of his car which was pulled over on the side of the road ever since the phone call had started.

"Stiles, we're going to find them!" Scott said, trying to sooth his best friend.

"She's not even a werewolf! She's not anything! They're hurting her and she's not going to heal! This is all my fault." Stiles punched his steering wheel and the horn went off for a second.

"Stiles. We're on our way now to the clinic and Deaton is going to help Isaac remember where he saw Boyd and Erica. That's where Danika is and then we're going to go find her, okay?" Stiles nodded and ran his fingers through his hair frustratedly. He started the car again and the two silently made their way to Deaton's office. They walked in and Deaton, Isaac and Derek were already there. Stiles drowned out Deaton's explanation as he looked for something to distract himself from the danger he had put this random girl in. He fiddled around with some nearby tools and then saw a pair of rubber gloves and snapped one on. Everyone's head turned to him. Deaton and Isaac annoyed; Scott half annoyed but half sympathetic, understanding Stiles trying to distract himself; and Derek thoroughly pissed off.

"What?" Stiles asked. He slowly pulls off the glove and places it back where he found it as Isaac gets into the tub of ice water, preparing to almost die and go into a half transformation transe. Deaton began to talk Isaac through the flashback of him finding Erica and Boyd. Everyone else in the room was busy helping Isaac except for Stiles so he just nervously paced at the back of the room. He knew Isaac wouldn't say anything about Danika but if he could just figure out where the heck Boyd and Erica were then they could find her!

"They're coming!" Isaac yelled and began to thrash around in the tub. Deaton tried to calm him down but Derek began yelling at him, confusing him and doing exactly what Deaton told Derek not to do.

"Where are Boyd and Erica? Isaac, where are Boyd and Erica?" Derek kept repeating.

"Derek you're confusing him. Isaac what do you see." Deaton said, fighting with Derek while still trying to get through to Isaac. Isaac kept freaking out, running away from the Alpha pack in his mind.

"There's a body with me in the closet. It's Erica! Oh god no!" Isaac thrashed for another second or two then froze and gasped for air, returning to his normal state. "I know where they are. Beacon Hills First National Bank, they're in the vault!" Everyone in the room was quiet, most staring at Isaac while Stiles awkwardly looked at the ground.

"What? What is it?" Isaac looked for answers. Everyone froze.

"You don't remember what you said just before you came out, do you?" Stiles asked after a few moments of silence, knowing no one wanted to be the one to tell him.

"No." Isaac shook his head. Stiles rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"You said you found a body, and it was Erica."


	4. Chapter 4

**Danika's POV**

I leaned back and rested my head up against the beam I was now tied to. I was exhausted, sore and terrified. I didn't know what was going on or who/what these people were. All I knew is that they suddenly grew claws and when they got really aggressive, their eyes glowed. _Oh god, their eyes glow, I sound like a crazy person! They have to have drugged me if I'm seeing glowing eyes but the claw marks are just as real as the bruises!_ I sighed, which in itself hurt after the beating from Ethan and Aidan that felt like it lasted forever, and looked around the room. I have noticed earlier that there were two other people in the room but now they were staying as far away from me as possible, probably due to what happened earlier. Though the idea that they could be the same as the others made it kind of a relief that they're staying far away from me.

 _Earlier_

 _It wasn't too long after Aidan and Ethan had left that I noticed there were at least two other people in the room. At this point I was way too tired to try to go over there and talk to them or get their help. Frankly, I don't know who or what anyone is so it may just be best to keep to myself. Still, I could see them through some cracks behind a large metal box they were sitting behind. The two I could see were holding hands. I was just thinking about trying to get up off the floor, maybe even just to a sitting position when the door opened again. I squeezed my eyes closed, trying to internalize the panic. When I opened them, I saw Deucalion at the door and someone very familiar walking in._

" _Ms. Morrell? What are you doing here? You have to help me." I squeaked out. I remembered her from my first day, I met with her in the office before I went to class. She had seemed nice and also normal but I was questioning both now that she was involved in this situation. She looked at me with eyes that were somehow apologetic and cold at the same time, as if to say: I'm sorry you're involved but don't think that is going to get in the way. I made my best effort to get off the floor before she reached me but failed, barely able to get an arm under me before she reached down and pulled me off the floor and dragged me to the neared beam that went from the floor to the ceiling. The pain when she grabbed me was horrible! It already felt like my whole body was bruised and now she was just pushing on that. I hissed loudly in pain but was too weak to fight back and didn't want to anger anyone so I bit my tongue and didn't yell out. She grabbed rope from behind her, walked around and started to tie me up. I knew better than to fight it considering how weak I was and the fact that there was no way I was going to escape with Deucalion at the door with who knows who else!_

" _Mountain ash ropes laced with mistletoe. You're probably going to want to stay away from that!" Deucalion called in the opposite direction of myself, most likely to the others behind the metal box. I didn't know what that meant but it was clear whatever it meant, it was making the other two slightly antsy. As Ms. Morrell walked back towards the door, the position I was in became quite painful and I began breathing heavily. She didn't look back, but Deucalion did._

" _Oh don't worry Danika, I'll get someone in here soon to make you more comfortable." I froze as he shut the door and silently let a few tears fall, terrified of what was to come and hoping that Stiles and Scott have figured out how to get me out of here, most likely with the help of the police._

 **Stiles's POV**

"Kay what would a pack of Alpha's want with Erica, Boyd and Danika?" Stiles asked as they walked back towards the school. After the long night Stiles and Scott just had, researching how to break into the bank, only to come up short and have the answers given to them by the Sheriff the morning after, yet still they had to go to school and were meeting up after school to plan the break in and out.

"I'm not sure it's them they want…" Scott replied

"Kay what like Derek? Like they're recruiting?" Stiles wondered but kept walking while Scott froze in place. Stiles quickly noticed and turned around the see Scott staring off behind them. He followed Scott's gaze to two varsity jackets walking in the opposite direction. Aidan and Ethan.

"Hey Scott? Ya coming?" Stiles snapped Scott back into focus. Scott turned his head back to where Aidan and Ethan were but they were gone. He turned back and wide eyed he walked ahead of Stiles back into the building.

My mind was drifting, anywhere it could go to get away from here. _I was so stupid for not listening to Stiles and Scott when they told me to stay away from Ethan and Aidan. It may have not even made a difference but it could have. If I wasn't so freaking concerned with not having no friends then maybe I wouldn't be in this mess! Or maybe I still would be…_ Lost in thought, I didn't notice right away with the door opened and Ethan and Aidan walked in. It wasn't until they closed the door that caused me to jump and realize that they were inside. I looked up to see them and almost instantly looked to the ground.

"Danika, your heart is beating a mile a minute, you need to calm down." Ethan laughed sarcastically. I squirmed uncomfortably, hearing their footsteps come closer and closer until I could see their feet on the part of the floor I was looking at. Taking a deep breath, I moved my eyes up to theirs and they were glowing again. I slammed my eyes shut and the panicking started. My breaths got shorter and shorter as the boys just stood there watching me freak out. It wasn't until the second slap across the face that I snapped out of externally panicking and exclusively panicked internally.

"You know, you're really stupid. We heard all day Scott and Stiles telling you to stay away from us but the second anything happens, you came running right to us." Aidan knelt down and looked at me with his glowing eyes.

"Stiles even almost got his ass kicked just to try and keep you away from us." Ethan added. I looked to the floor beside me to avoid eye contact.

"HEY!" Aidan grabbed my face and faced it back towards his. "When I'm talking to you, look at me!" He let go and hit me across the face again, bringing tears to my eyes that I desperately tried to fight back.

"Don't worry about the pain, by the end of the night you're going to be dead anyways."

 **Stiles's POV**

"Kay!" Stiles pulled out the map of the bank and laid it on the table. "You see this? This is how they got in. It's a rooftop air conditioning vent, leads down inside into the wall of the vault. Which is here." Stiles circles the vault air conditioning vent. "Kay? One of the robbers was lowered into this shaft. now that space is so small it took them about 12 hours to drill into that wall, which is stone by the way. Then throughout the rest of the night they siphoned the cash up to the guys back on the roof through that one little shaft in the wall. Boom." He hit the roof with his marker and then closed the lid, proudly.

"Can we fit in there?" Scott asked.

"Yes we can but very very barely. And they also patched the wall obviously so we're going to need a drill of some kind. And I'm thinking maybe a diamond bit…"

"Forget the drill." Derek interrupted.

"Sorry?" Stiles asked.

"If I go in first how much space do I have?" He looked up from the table to Stiles. Stiles's head rolled to Scott and then back to Derek.

"Wha..What do you think you're going to do Derek? You gonna punch through the wall?" Derek sighed.

"Yes Stiles. I'm going to punch through the wall."

"Okay big guy let's see it. Let's see that fist. Big old fist, come on make it. Get it out there, don't be scared. Big Bad wolf look at that, yeah." Stiles taunted and Derek, annoyed, raised his fist.

"See this?" Stiles raised his hand in front of Derek's fist. "That's maybe three inches of room to gather enough force to to punch through solid co.." Stiles was interrupted by Derek punching his hand, sending him off balance and into the table. Derek remained unfazed.

"Ah… AHHH. He can do it!" Stiles yelled, walking away holding his arm. Stiles continued to whimper in the background. Scott stood shocked while Peter chuckled from the stairs.

"I'll get through the wall. Who's following me down?" There was a moment of silence.

"Don't look at me!" Peter defended. "I'm not up to fighting speed yet. And honestly with Isaac out of commission you're not looking at very good odds for yourself."

"So I'm suppose to just let them die?"

"One of them is already dead…"

"We. Don't. Know. That."

"Do I have to remind you what we're up against here? A PACK of Alphas. All of them, killers. And if that's not enough to scare your testicles back into your stomach, try to remember that two of them combine bodies to force one giant Alpha! Sure Erica and Boyd were sweet kids, I'm sure Danika was too. They're going to be missed."

"Can someone kill him again please?" Stiles rejoined the conversation, the pain had finally subsided. Stiles looked to Derek and Peter's head snapped to Stiles.

"Derek? Seriously?" He turned to Derek. "Not worth the risk." He leaned back onto the stairs, arms crossed.

"What about you?" Derek looked over in Stiles and Scott's direction.

"Yeah if you want me to come!" Stiles commented.

"Not you."

"Scott." Stiles pointed his thumb back to Scott then turned to Scott and pointed back and forth between Scott and Derek, stepping out from the conversation.

"I don't know about Erica but if Boyd and Danika are still alive, we have to do something." Scott looked behind him to Peter and Peter sighed. "We have to try."


	5. Chapter 5

**Stiles's POV**

Stiles stood nervously at the window of Derek's apartment, wishing he could be at the bank, trying to save Danika, Boyd and maybe even Erica, though that was unlikely. He was staring up at the moon, wondering how long it would take before they werewolves turned.

"I can't take waiting around like this, ya'know? It's nerve-wracking. My nerves are wracked. They're severely wracked!" Stiles starting to freak himself out.

"I could beat you unconscious and wake you when it's over." Peter suggested from the couch. Stiles turned away from the window.

"You think Erica is really dead?" Stiles asked Peter.

"You think I really care?" Peter's eyes remained closed.

"I just… I don't understand the bank though. Okay? Like… Why wouldn't they chain them up in some underground lair or something? They're an Alpha pack, right? So shouldn't they have a lair?!" Stiles getting increasingly more and more agitated.

"They're werewolves, not Bond villains."

"Wait a sec. WAIT A SEC! Maybe they're living there, ya'know? Like maybe the bank value reminds them of their little wolf dens!" Stiles walked over and looked at the wolf den shaped hole in Derek's wall, placing his hands on his hips.

"Wolf dens?" Peter questioned.

"Yeah! Wolf dens! Where do you live." Stiles turned back to Peter.

"In an underground network of caves hidden deep in the woods."

"Wow really?" Stiles eyes grew wide.

"No you idiot! I live in an apartment downtown."

"Okay fine, but still that just proves that there is something up with the bank! And, why wait around for the full moon, huh? Why not just kill them whenever they want to?"

"Maybe they think it's poetic." Peter closed his eyes again, getting irritated with Stiles's nervous ranting.

"They've already had three full moons to be poetic."

"And here you've only had one full hour to be so annoy..!" Peter froze, his eyes flashed open and his head darted up.

"No go ahead! Finish what you were saying, I'm ann, I'm annoy.. What were you going to say there?" Stiles got a smug look on his face while Peter got wide eyed and sat up.

"What are the walls made of?" Peter asked, walking over to the table. Stiles stood frozen and confused.

"What? Uh.. I dunno like wood and brick." He said looking up and Derek's roof.

"No no the vault! The walls of the vault, what are they made out of?" Peter interjected, beginning to rustle through the bank plans on the table. Stiles walked over and joined him

"Where would it say that?" Stiles asked.

"It doesn't say here!"

"Where would it say that?" Stiles asked again.  
"The materials, the type of stone." Peter looked up to Stiles and Stiles's face was overcome with realization. He jumped to the case with more papers in it.

"OH! Hold on… Okay here!" He handed a stack of papers to Peter. "It's got to be in there." Peter put the giant stack of papers on the table. They start looking through the papers, they've gotten about a quarter of a way through the stack when..

"THERE! That's it!" Stiles jumped to point at the paper.

"Yeaah Hecatolite... "Peter whispered.

"Uh is that awful, that sounds awful." Stiles looked at Peter worried.

"Get them on the phone. Call them. NOW!" Peter demanded.

"OKAY! Why?" Stiles jammed his hand into his pocket.

"Because Boyd and Erica aren't going to kill each other. They're going to kill Derek and Scott."

 **Danika's POV**

 _Honestly, I'm not really sure how long I've been in here… It's dark with no view of the outside world so I'm sure my sleep schedule is all messed up so it's nearly impossible to count the days. I'm thinking maybe a little less than a week but according to Ethan, I guess today is going to be my last day in here. Either they're probably going to kill me, Scott and Stiles are going to get me or I need to find some way out of here on my own! While I'm waiting for option number two to take place, I should probably get started with option 3, get myself the hell out of here._ I gathered all the strength I had and started to whip around wildly in an attempt to potentially loosen the ropes. As my energy drained, I realized I was making no progress. I lost it and finally just broke down in sobs. The doors are heavily locked, there were no windows or anything I could crawl out of, my captures were glowing eyed freaks and I was going to die in here. I was new in town and the first thing I was going to do was die! My father and I had moved here because he thought it would be a good and safe place for me to grow up as he was gone a lot, my father worked with Doctors Without Borders so he was gone at least 9-12 months at a time and he had hoped that I could really get settled in here quickly. Some relatives that lived relatively near the town had helped us move in but my father had to go soon after and the relatives and I weren't that close, in fact, I hadn't met them before then. Legally I'm old enough to live on my own and am definitely responsible enough but I can't even imagine how long it's going to take before a relative realizes I'm gone, or in like a year, when my father comes back to find that I'm dead. I'm sure they would let him know am send him back….

I was crying so loud that I didn't hear the first crack. I just barely heard the second and assumed it was the other two people moving around. By the third noise, I heard things falling behind me. I turned my head as best as I could considering my position and saw a tiny hole had formed in the wall behind me. _SMACK_! The hole got larger and larger until it was almost human sized and two figures maneuvered their way out of it, bringing down a little more of the wall as they can through. Unsure if these people are friends or foes, I quickly moved my head back behind the pole and froze.

"Boyd?" I heard an unfamiliar voice call out. One of the people from the other side of the room walked out, growling. "Boyd?" He asked again as the figure turned to face him. "It's me, it's Derek." As Derek was speaking, the other figure got a phone call.

"Stiles, now isn't the best time."

"Scott! Scott! You've got to get out of there! The walls of the vault are made with a mineral called Hecatolite. It scatters the moonlight." Stiles's voice could be heard loudly through the phone.

"We're here to get you out." Derek said to the figure whom I guess was named Boyd.

"Look, it keeps the moonlight out. They haven't felt the full moon in months." Stiles said again through the phone

"Think of it like the gladiators in the Roman coliseum. They used to starve the lions for three days to make them more vicious, more out of control. Deucalion has kept them from shifting for three full moons, diminishing their tolerance to it." Another voice said from the phone.

"Scott, they're going to be stronger." Stiles said.

"More savage, more blood thirsty. Scott, they're the lions. They're the starved lions and you and Derek just stepping into the coliseum." The other phone voice warned. The growling from Boyd and the other person who had been kept in here was getting louder.

"Derek, we've got a problem. A very big problem." Scott told Derek. The other figure stepped out from the shadows.

"Cora?" Derek asked.

"Who?" Scott asked.

"Cora?" He asked again.

"Derek,' she said 'get out. Get out NOW!"

"Scott? HEY SCOTT? You need to get Danika and get out of there before you all get killed!" Stiles yelled from the phone.

"I'm over here!" I squeaked out, peering my head from behind the beam. Scott ran up behind me and started to bend down to untie me.

"Scott stop! They're mountain ash and mistletoe ropes. You can't touch them." Boyd growled. Scott stood up and I saw his eyes follow the walls around, more specifically the bottoms of the walls. I looked and saw a black dust that surrounded the door ending at the doorway. Just as my eyes reached the door, it opened. We all froze and saw step one foot inside and lean down. She dropped more of the black powder, completing the circle around the room.

"NO! NO WAIT!" Scott yelled, moving towards the door. Boyd and Cora growled at him as he moved. Scott still held his phone in his hands. Repeating from it over and over was Stiles's voice.

"Scott? Are you hearing this? SCOTT?" Boyd and Cora growled against and then pounced at Derek and Scott, eyes glowing and claws drawn. I scrunched up my body, bringing my legs up as close against my body as possible and slammed my eyes shut. When I peaked them open I saw Scott on the ground and Boyd standing over him. Boyd was quickly knocked down by Derek who was then attacked by Cora but he pushed her away and both Derek and Scott fell out of view.

"Do you know her?" I heard Scott ask from out of view.

"She's my sister, my younger sister!" Derek replied.

"What is she doing here?"  
"LIKE I HAVE A CLUE! I THOUGHT SHE WAS DEAD!"

"LOOK OUT!" A female voice came from out of nowhere. Banging ensued behind me but I heard Scott start to cough and gasp. I flipped my head around nervously, trying to see what was going on behind me.

"NO DON'T BREAK THE SEAL!" Derek yelled. I turned to see a pale brunette girl break the circle of dark dust and yell "BOYD" Right after she did this, Boyd and Cora ran right out of the vault, Derek and Scott close behind. Derek grabbed the girl.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" Scott yelled.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Derek demanded.

"I had to do something." She said.

"She saved our lives." Scott defended her.

"Yeah and what do you think they're going to do out there? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT WE JUST SET FREE?" Derek yelled.

"YOU WANT TO BLAME ME? Well I am not the one turning teenagers into killers."

"No. No that's just the rest of your family."

"I made mistakes. Giroud is not my fault."

"And what about your mother?"  
"What do you mean?"

"Tell her Scott."

"What does he mean Scott?"

"Look, I'll tell you on the way, we have to go after Boyd and Cora now!" I heard the footsteps start to run away

"WAIT SCOTT! SCOTT HELP ME!" I cried after him but the three of them had already run off. I had my chance to be set free and I wasted it because I was frozen in fear of what Scott and Derek might be. What they all might be. But anyone else has to be better than Deucalion and the others.

 **Stiles's POV**

 _Ring Ring_

Stiles jumped at the sound of his phone. It had been at least twenty minutes since he had last heard from goodness that was the name on the caller id.

"Scott, oh my goodness, thank god! Is everyone okay?"

"Kind of. Boyd and Cora escaped and we're working with the Argents and Isaac to track them down. We're just hoping to get to them before they hurt anyone." Scott answered.

"And Danika? What about Danika?" Stiles asked anxiously. There was a worrisome silence over the phone, followed by whispers too quiet to understand. "Scott? What about Danika?"

"Uhhh she's still at the bank... " Scott mumbled.

"WHAT? YOU LEFT HER AT THE BANK?" Stiles yelled, causing Peter to jump in his chair.

"She was tied up by ropes that had mountain ash AND mistletoe in them! Derek and I couldn't touch them…"  
"And you didn't think until now to tell me so I could go get her?" The silence on the other end of the line was all the answer Stiles needed. He hung up the phone without another word and grabbed his coat.

"Someone get forgotten?" Peter chuckled. Stiles shot him a glance that if looks could kill, Peter would be dead.

"Yes. Now let's go."

"Me? I specifically said I wasn't getting involved!" Peter argued.

"Look. If any werewolf shows up, a girl who knows nothing about anything supernatural and myself won't stand a chance. You don't have to kill them, you're just a safety precaution, now let's GO!" Stiles's sense of urgency was very interesting to Peter, as well as the idea of perhaps making a good impression on this new girl who obviously was going to be around a lot more after this. Peter was definitely in need of some allies and having favours over others was always a bonus so Peter followed Stiles silently out of the building and into his jeep. Stiles was silent the entire ride except for the tapping on his steering wheel as he drove well above the speed limit to the bank.


	6. Chapter 6

**Danika's POV**

Every since Scott left, I'd been trying everything to get out of these ropes; thrashing, trying to pick at them, saw them off on the rounded corner of the beam, etc. Nothing was working. I am exhausted but I can't stop until I get out of here! If I stop to rest at all, it could give Deucalion, Ethan, Aidan and the others time to come back and check on me and then kill me. Unless they thought that fight from earlier would end up killing me but that wasn't a bet I was willing to take! Currently, I was trying to break the rope by picking at it with the tiny amount I could touch. I had no idea how well it was going but I hoped it was going better than I thought it was. Every part of me just wanted to scream in anger and frustration, the only thing that kept me from it was the fear that someone was nearby. I threw my arms back against the beam in an attempt to break the ropes but the only thing I accomplished was definitely bruising my wrists. I leaned my head against the pole and focused on not crying, as tears were coming to my eyes. I knew crying would only be a waste of energy and energy was something I couldn't afford to waste. Deep breathing, I heard the sound of footsteps enter the building, as the door was still open. I stopped breathing and moving. Silently I fought back the tears that were itching to flow, now only out of fear. The footsteps were getting closer and closer. In fact, they were running right towards me.

 **Stiles's POV  
** The second Stiles and Peter reached the bank, Stiles flew out of the jeep. He didn't turn it off or even wait to see if Peter was going to follow him, which he wasn't. He ran through the door with the broken chain hanging from one side that once kept people out and straight into the building. He paused for half a second before seeing the vault and darted in it. The vault door was open but it was still rather dark.

"DANIKA? DANIKA ARE YOU IN HERE?" He called as he entered the vault.

"Stiles?" A confused, quiet squeak asked. His head darted in the direction of the noise and he saw her. She was tied to a beam, bruised, tearstained and she looked exhausted. He ran behind her and started undoing the mess of knots that was holding her arms back.

"Stiles…. You came?" She turned to look at him the best she could.

"Of course I came! I got you into this mess in the first place so I'm the one who is going to get you out!" He laughed, trying to lighten the mood. She smiled slightly. The ropes fell to the floor and Stiles moved to her front.

"You think you're okay to walk or should I carry you?" Stiles asked sympathetically. She paused for a minute, thinking and then said she thought she could walk. She attempted to pick herself up but her arms gave out on her. Stiles didn't want to see her try again and have her legs give out on her so he moved closer.

"Carrying it is" He smiled as he knelt down right beside her, arms out. She put her arms around his neck and he slipped his hands behind her back and under her legs. Carrying her was much easier than Stiles had thought, probably because after all of his friends turned out to be total bad asses, he started hitting the gym so he wouldn't feel so useless. As they walked out of the bank, Danika leaned her head against Stiles's shoulder.

"Thank you Stiles." She whispered.

"Anytime. He smiled and made his way to the side of the jeep. He opened it and laid Danika down across the back. He took the blanket in his jeep and put it on top of her and closed the door.

 **Danika's POV**

I snuggled into the blanket Stiles put on me as he shut the door.

"Hello, I'm Peter." I opened my eyes to see a man sitting in the passenger's seat.

"Hi Peter, I'm Danika." I whispered.

"Oh I know, I came as as the protection for you and Stiles, in case any of the Alphas showed up."

"The Alphas?" I questioned. Peter was about to continue when Stiles re-entered the jeep and Peter immediately dropped the conversation. Stiles backed up the jeep and began riding away from my prison.

"Is everyone okay?" I asked.

"Yeah of course. Scott called me after he escaped the vault and let me know everyone was okay and that I had to go get you." Stiles told me.

"Even Boyd and Cora?" I wondered.

"Did you say Cora?!" Peter turned around to see me.

"Yeah, Derek's sister. That's what he said. He thought she was dead..." I told him quietly. Peter turned around surprised.

"So did I." There was a long silent pause in the conversation. One where I almost fell asleep until Stiles spoke up again.

"So Danika...Where am I taking you? Home?"

"No, don't take me home please. No one is there or will be for months. Don't take me home." I begged. Stiles paused for a minute.

"Okay, I'll drop Peter off and then we'll both go to my house, that sound good? Scott can meet us there as soon as he can and we'll talk about all of this!" I nodded and let out an _mhm._ Now seemed like a safe time to finally get some sleep.

 **Stiles's POV**

"You know Stiles, you guys don't have to tell her anything. One human in the pack is already a liability." Peter said after both Stiles and Peter were sure Danika was fast asleep in the back of the jeep.

"I don't really think that's an option…" Stiles said.

"Of course it is! Just tell her they drugged her or that being kidnapped can make your mind do some crazy things! We don't even know if she saw anything or if anything supernatural happened to her."

"Exactly Peter! We don't know. They could have done many supernatural things to her! And now we have to protect her until we figure out a way to stop the Alpha pack. Who knows how long that's going to take? We can't just shelter her from it while we fight a very real threat she has no idea about. That's even more dangerous! Plus Ethan and Aiden go to our school. What is going to keep her from going to the police besides finding out they're werewolves. She has to know what we're all up against and also that we can protect her from it."

"Or at least, you think you can. This is a pack of Alphas we're talking about! If they wanted to kill her themselves, they could have and they will if they decide that is what they want. There is no way she can protect herself or your little pack can protect her. They can't protect you either. The best thing you can do is to stay away from it all. You're both weak humans." They pulled up to Derek's apartment, where Peter was going to wait for Derek and Cora. "But if you ever want to become not so useless…' Peter grabbed Stiles's arm and held it up near his mouth. 'Then all you have to do Stiles is say the word." Peter stared into Stiles's eyes as he pulled out his teeth. Then suddenly, he let go and left the car. Stiles pulled his arm back in close. Peter was wrong, he had to be. And Stiles was going to prove it.

 **Danika's POV**

"Danika…. Danika I need you to wake up. We're at my house." I felt a soft hand trying to slowing wake me. I opened my eyes to see Stiles squished beside me in the jeep, looking relieved that I had opened my eyes. He stepped out and helped me out of the jeep before placing my hands around his neck and picking me up again. Normally I'd fight it and force myself to walk but I was so drained that I just let him carry me. We got inside, went up the stairs to what I assumed was his room. It was surprisingly neat for a teenage boy, with lots of pictures on the wall. He laid me down on the bed.

"You sleep and I'll wake you up when Scott gets here. We'll go over everything then." I nodded and went under his covers and fell asleep.

I awoke and it was dark outside. Very dark. But the light in the room was still on and Stiles was asleep on the chair by his desk. Feeling slightly panicky being the only one awake, I slipped out of the bed and struggled but succeeded to reach still and shake his arm until he jumped awake.

"AH Oh hey Danika, sleep well?" I nodded.

"Is Scott not coming? It's dark outside and it definitely wasn't when we got here…." I asked. Stiles and I both turned to his clock on the desk. 2:55.

"Uhhh I guess not. Well I'll start and whenever Scott wants to show up, I guess he can." Stiles shrugged annoyed. He walked over to his chess set, grabbed it along with a marker and sticky notes and made his way over to the bed. I followed and sat opposite him across the chessboard.

"Okay, I am going to tell you a lot of stuff that is going to seem very hard to believe. You're probably going to think that I'm totally crazy but you just have to trust me and when Scott shows up, then I can prove it all to you." Stiles looked at me, a little unsure of how I would react.

"I'll trust you. And odds are, I won't think you're crazier than I am… When I was in the bank vault, I saw Ethan and Aiden grow claws and their eyes glowed… I thought I was on drugs until I saw the scratch marks on my arm. Nothing could be crazier than that." I showed Stiles the places where either my skin, my clothes or both were scratched. Stiles sighed.

"Yeah…. Yeah, I guess we'll start there then." He pulled the top of the marker off and started writing names on the pink sticky notes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Danika's POV**

"Wow. Uh, you're right. It's definitely way crazier than I thought I was…" I ran my fingers through my hair. _Damn, this is a lot to take in! I mean, it definitely explains the glowing eyes and claws but my goodness! How did every supernatural creature end up here?_

"Yeah… Look, I know it sounds crazy but I can prove it with Scott or Isaac or if anyone would answer any of my texts!" Stiles quickly grabbed his phone again to check it and there were still no messages from anyone who had been sent out to find Cora and Boyd.

"Stiles… I think… I think I believe you…. I mean, this is complete craziness! How did you manage to get tangled up with every supernatural creature ever? Not to mention the sheer number of bad guys you've faced!" I motioned towards the white side of the board, full of each supernatural creature they had to go up against.

"You know, that's a great question! If you find anyone with the answer to that, please let me know!" He chuckled.

"Um… Stiles?" He looked to me.

"Yeah? You have some questions? Really a supernatural… person is probably better suited to answer your questions but I can give it my best go!" Stiles spouted nervously.

"Well… From what I can tell, there is only one person not on here. And that's you. What are you?" I looked away, afraid of the answer. Stiles jumped and then smacked his forehead. He grabbed two sticky notes and secretly wrote something on each. He took the first and placed it on one of the black bishops. _Stiles._

"Uh, what's the bishop?" I bit my lip. He grabbed the other sticky note and placed it on the other black bishop. _Danika._

"I'm a human. Nothing fancy. No powers except for my sarcasm and sometimes I wield a bat." He meekly smiles. _WHAT A RELIEF!_

"Thank god! I needed to know there was someone like me around here. Wait, do you still count as part of Scott's pack or is that exclusively a supernatural thing?" I tilt my head curiously.

"Oh, uh. I guess I've never really thought about that. I'd say….Yeah I am. Scott would definitely consider me a part of the pack, if we even are a pack. The thing is, a pack needs an Alpha and since Peter isn't an Alpha anymore, I don't know if we count. We're not part of Derek's pack, we're kind of our own band of misfits." Stiles talked himself through his feelings. Clearly it was complex and he hadn't actually thought about it.

"This is a lot to take in...Where do we go from here? Like, am I just automatically in your little circle of friends because I got kidnapped by a pack of werewolf alphas?"

"Well, the short answer is yes. The long answer is a little more difficult. I know it's a lot of take in and it'll probably be pretty scary for a while but we do need to protect you from the Alpha pack because if they already kidnapped you, who's to say they won't try anything else.' A panicked look crossed my face. ' That's why we're going to keep them from doing anything else so at least for now it would be beneficial for us all to stick together. In the long run, after we get rid of the Alpha pack, I guess it's your decision if you want to stick with us or not… I hope you do though…" Stiles trailed off. I smiled slightly.

"Something tells me that once I'm in, there is no getting out." I laughed nervously, causing Stiles to shed his awkwardness and grin in agreeance. Things seemed to be going well when Stiles's phone rang.

"Lydia? What wrong, what's going on?" He asked, getting more and more panicked. "Wait, slow down, where are you?...On my way, don't go anywhere!" He hung up and grabbed his coat. "Come on Danika, I guess it's time you get your first full taste of the supernatural." Stiles tossed me on of his sweaters to put over my ripped clothes and I quickly hurried behind him as we rushed out the door. I ran to the passenger's seat of the Jeep and we tore out of the driveway.

"Stiles? Where exactly are we going?" I finally asked.

"We're going to get Lydia. You remember how I told you she was a… well she's something, we just don't know yet what that is… Well she found something. A body." Stiles avoided eye contact with me while my eyes widened.

"A body? Like a dead one?" Stiles nodded. "Shouldn't we be going to the police, not the scene of the crime?" Stiles tapped his fingers on the steering wheel.

"Yeah and we totally will… Just after we get a good look to see if it's supernatural or anything we should know about."

"Are bodies with supernatural causes of death….common?" Stiles took a deep breath and looked away, giving me the answer that I didn't want to hear. We pulled up to what appeared to be a pool and Stiles ran out. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before getting out of the car and hesitantly following Stiles.

"Lydia? Lydia! Lydia are you okay?" Stiles asked, running up to a girl in a green coat with long red hair.

"I'm okay...That, over there… Not okay." She said clearly very freaked out.

"Yeah, I'mma call my dad." Stiles pulled out his phone while I hung back.

"I already called 911!" Lydia informed him

"You called the police before you called me?" Stiles seemed very thrown off by this.

"I'm suppose to call you first when I find a dead body?!"

"YEEEEEEEEES!" Stiles yelled.

"How on earth am I supposed to know that? How does that make any sense?" Lydia argued.

"I've got to call Scott." Stiles walked away from Lydia and towards me as he pulled out his phone.

"Note to self, call Stiles first when you find a dead body." I muttered quietly enough for Stiles to hear it but not Lydia. He turned to me and smiled before moving his phone up to his ear as it started to ring. He walked back up towards Lydia and this time I followed. As Stiles told Scott what was going on, I looked at the body. The boy was covered in body from the neck down. I couldn't look for very long before it started to freak me out, worrying about what I got myself into.

"Yup, throat ripped out and everything. It looks like the Shinning over here. If two little twin girls come out of the wood and start asking me to play with them forever and ever, I'm not going to be surprised!" I chuckled slightly as Stiles threw his arms in the arm. "Make sure it was them?! Scott, who else is going around ripping throats out?" This comment made me whip towards Stiles. Was this Boyd and Cora, the Alphas or maybe even someone else? All this supernatural stuff has gotten me very paranoid! Stiles looked around shocked and walked over to the body to get a better look. Instead of focusing more on the throat, where there is clearly some sort of mark that clearly showed someone ripped his throat, he focused more on the fact that he was wearing a purity ring on his finger. "Uh yeah, I'm sure Scott… It looks like claw marks or something."... "Yeah okay. I'll take Lydia home and Danika is staying at my place tonight. Oh also, thanks for picking up when I called and texted all night! I explained everything to her the best I could but it would really be helpful to have you explain some of it or show her it. Show her you're not all like the Alphas… Yeah yeah yeah at latest tomorrow. Just, go find them! Maybe get the Argents! Bye." Stiles hung up the phone and rubbed his hands over his face.

"So are the police going to be here soon? Is there anything we need to do before they get here?" I ask.

"Uh yeah, don't say anything to my dad…."

"You know, you didn't have to follow me home." Lydia said as Stiles and I trailed behind her as she entered her bedroom.

"I just, wanted to make sure you got in okay." Stiles stumbled nervously.

"I had a police escort." Lydia sat down on her bed.

"I know the inner workings of that force, alright? They're not nearly as reliable as people think."

"Well you also didn't have to follow me into my room…?"

"Well I….Uh.. I, yeah I don't have an answer for that…. I can leave, we can leave." Stiles nodded nervously, starting to leave.

"Are you really going to go without asking me the question that you've been dying to ask me?"

"Wha..I, I I'm not dying to ask anything. No questions here for Stiles! Nothing." Lydia sighed as he stuttered.

"I can see it on your face." She looked away.

"Maybe my face just has a naturally and interrogatory expression…?"

"Well you interrogatory expression is getting on my nerves." Lydia's face changed from stern and sassy to sad and scared. "The answer is I have no clue how I ended up finding that body. I didn't even know where I was until I got out of the car."

"Yeah but the last time something like this happened…."

"I know.. Derek's uncle."

"Peter."

"Wait what?" I finally interjected. I didn't want to be rude and I really had no idea what was going on and was honestly still freaking out about all this new news and finding a dead body, but I met Peter. I didn't know much about him except for what Stiles had already told me and from my one encounter with him. _The Alpha that bit Scott, he died and came back but not as an Alpha and he's a douchebag Like, the ultimate douchebag._ That's about the summary Stiles gave me of Peter.

"Peter bit me and then used me to bring him back to life. It was kind of complicated but ever since then, things have been weird and I've been doing strange things like finding dead bodies…." Lydia trailed off, clearly getting upset.

"Here, Lydia. We're going to go. I have something I want to check out. You just sleep all thing off and we'll all talk about this soon! Okay?" Stiles suggested and Lydia nodded. Both Stiles and I waved and Lydia fell onto her bed as we left.

"I don't know how you guys take all of this. I don't know if I can take all of this." I said after I got into the Jeep, putting my head in my hands.

"Hey, I know it's hard and crazy. It just becomes something you get used to." Stiles turned to face me and put his hands on my knees. "I'll help you through this. I know as a human, it can be tough. It can seem like we're defenceless, but we're not. Not to toot my own horn or anything but most of the plans that work are my ideas. We're just as powerful and strong as they are but we.' Stiles lifted my head from my hands. 'We are mentally strong. We can overcome anything. And we're the ones who figure things out. We're like the brains behind the operation! In fact, that where we're going next. I've had an idea." Stiles smiled at me encouragingly and I gave him a weak smile back, pushing my hair behind my ears. Stiles moved to back to facing forward.

"Thanks Stiles." I whispered as he started the car. He turned his head and patted my lower thigh with a smile before backing up and driving away from Lydia's.

"Where are we going any ways? What's your idea?" I questioned.

"We're going to the hospital. I know someone who can help us with that body."


	8. Chapter 8

**Danika's POV**

"Stiles… I don't understand why we're going to the hospital. We already saw the body, how is looking again going to help? A guilty look came across Stiles's face.

"Okay… To be honest, I didn't have an idea. Scott's mom Melissa texted me and told me to come down. That she found something. Something that, if I could guess, proves that it wasn't Boyd and Cora." My eyes widened.

"You mean there is somebody else killing people in this town?" I shrunk in my seat. Stiles looked at me confused for a minute and then his eye grew wide as he gasped.

"Oh my god, this must be so much for you right now! I can take you back to my house and you can wait there if you want! Or I can take you home or wherever you want to go! I'm so sorry, I didn't even think about it, you just kinda already feel like one of the gang I guess, I didn't think about the fact that this is technically your first day of supernatural chaos!"

"As much as I am totally freaking out right now, the idea of being alone with the Alpha pack still out there, that scared the shit out of me! Tonight…. Is just a lot to handle." I bit my lip anxiously. Stiles nodded

"I totally get that! I still feel that way sometimes, especially when I don't have powers to help or if I become more a hinderance than a help." Stiles looked down for just a second and moments after he looked back up, the car finally came to a stop. I had been studying Stiles for so long I didn't even realize we were at the hospital. He unbuckled and turned his whole body towards me, grabbing both of my hands.

"We're going to get through this okay? This will be our last stop, I promise! If you feel like you need a break or anything, you can just wait outside the room, I promise you'll be safe either way. Then I'll call Scott, let him know what we found and go home, sound good?" I nodded, causing Stiles to smile. "Awesome. Let's go get 'em!" He flung out of the car. I exhaled loudly and got out of the car. Stiles rushed to the hospital and I was almost jogging just to stay behind him. He flung through the doors and walked up to a woman at the front counter, looking through papers. When he reached her, he stopped, made some awkward body movements and a half smile as he turned to him. I reached his side as she closed her file.

"Hey!" Stiles said quickly.

"Hey." The woman responded just as quickly.

"Who's this?" The woman asked.

"OH! Right, this is Danika. We just saved her from the Alpha pack. Like literally just saved her. Earlier tonight. It's her first day on the supernatural job!" Stiles splurted out.

"Hi." I waved awkwardly.

"HI, I'm Scott's mom Melissa. I'm sure I'll see you around the house soon enough and we'll have time for a real introduction. Okay, over here." She and Stiles began to walk off and she grabbed his arm to guide him. I followed close behind. "And if you tell anyone I showed you this, I swear I will kill you painfully and slowly!" She told Stiles as we turned a corner.

"Why do you want to show me a body I've already seen?" He asked.

"Because you haven't seen everything." We made it to a corridor that was pretty deserted. Stiles and Melissa stopped in front of a door, waited for the last person walking the other way to leave and then they opened the door, I followed them into the room. Melissa let go of Stiles and walked up to a body covered by a white sheet. Stiles went right in front of the body and I held back, standing slightly behind him.

"See this around his neck? That's a ligature mark, that means that he was strangled with something like cord, rope."

"Uh okay, wait a second. What kind of werewolf strangles someone?" Melissa gave him a look. "You know, that's not very... werewolfy." He looked at her nervously.

"My thoughts exactly….. And then there is this." Melissa moved up to the head of the body. Stiles also moved in closer to examine what Melissa was showing him as she turned the body's head. I moved in behind Stiles to see a bloody hole in the head. I grabbed onto the back of Stiles's arm instinctively.

"Ahh...mmmmm. Aw man, what is that? Is That brain matter? Yeaaaah it's brain matter….Of course it is" He said repulsed as he saw what I saw.

"See the indentation? He was hit in the back of the head. Hard enough to kill him." Stiles moved uncomfortably but closer to get a better look. "In fact, any one of could have killed him. I mean, someone seriously wanted this poor kid dead!"

"Wait so then this couldn't have been Boyd or Cora. They wouldn't have done all that. So maybe this is just one murder? I mean...Just a random coincidence?" Stiles asked hopefully.

"I don't think it was just one." Melissa said defeated.

"How come?"

"Because that girl over there, has got the exact same injuries." Melissa nodded over to the other body under a white sheet in the room. Stiles's head whipped around to look at the body. His face had drained of all colour.

"Can I see?" Stiles voice cracked. Melissa moved over to the other body and slowly pulled the white sheet off the body to reveal a young blonde girl. He completely froze.

"The ME said this one wasn't just strangled. Whoever did this used a garat which is a stick that you put through the rope and just kind of keep twisting…" Melissa explained as Stiles backed up. Once he reached where I was standing, I saw the tears in his eyes.

"Stiles, did you know her?" I asked, putting my hand on his arm. Melissa turned to look at him as well. He sadly just kept nodding his head.

I'm so sorry! I didn't even think." Melissa said, quickly covering up the girl's body. Stiles stood frozen for a few moments and I put my arm around him.

"I was….. I was at her party…. It was her birthday. Her name is Heather." Stiles's eyes were full of tears and he used the sleeve of his sweater to wipe them away.

"Okay, we need to call your father because you're a witness…." Melissa told him. Suddenly, Stiles's eyes changed. They weren't so sad as they were like he had just had an epiphany.

"Stiles? What is it?" I asked. He didn't respond but his eyes filled with tears again as he looked back and forth between the two bodies and then rested himself up on the one with his friend Heather. Suddenly he stood straight up and looked at Melissa.

"Has anyone else been through here tonight? Any other bodies or or uh even anybody missing?"

"Uhhhh no no bodies, but um." Melissa's eyes were large with shock and surprise.

"What?" He asked.

"Two girls. They brought the first one in, Katelyn for a tox screen and then I overheard that her girlfriend Emily just disappeared. I mean they were out in the wood and…"  
"And nobody has found her yet?" His face was very serious.

"I don't know."

"Okay, first one."

"Katelyn."  
"Uhh is she here is she here right now?"

"I..I think so."

"Okay where?" Stiles attempted to run out of the room but Melissa stopped him.

"Okay wait, just wait a minute."

"I have to talk to her!"

"WHY?" Melissa pressured.

"Because I think I know what's happening." Stiles's face was hard and emotionless while his eyes were full of tears.

"Oh, uh okay. I could probably get you in for a few minutes but that's it! And you have to make sure she doesn't call for a doctor or we'll all be in big trouble."  
"Yeah I can do that." With a nod, Melissa and Stiles both rushed out of the room. Confused, I followed quickly, almost losing them for a second. We rushed through the hospital to the patients corders and Melissa open a door for us. Both Stiles and I went in and Melissa followed, peering out the window to make sure no one saw us.

"Katelyn, this is Stiles. Is it okay if he asks you a few questions?" Melissa asked. Katelyn nodded.

"What were you guys doing out there?" Stiles asked.

"We weren't doing anything that bad. I mean, I've camped out there before plenty of times."

"Right, but why tonight?" He grabbed his arm with his other hand. Melissa moved in beside me.

"We wanted to be alone for one night. Emily lives with her mom and I have three roommates. It's not exactly a romantic setting. Its… yah know."

"How long have you two been together?"  
"Three months."

"You wanted to make it romantic."

"Yeah, you know, because um…"

"Because it was her first time." Melissa and I both turned to Stiles.

"They're going to find her, right? Aren't they?" The three of us were silent for a minute.

"They're going to try their best Katelyn. Look, we better get going but thank you. I'm sure they'll find her soon." Stiles smiles sadly at her and the three of us left the room.

"It's virgins. The three of them were all virgins." Stiles said, even though we all knew after what he had said to Katelyn. We all stood there, unsure of what to say or do. Eventually Melissa left us to get back to work and that left Stiles and I, standing in silence.

"I uh… I better call Scott." Stiles said and stepped away for a minute. I found the nearest chair and slumped down into it. _How can any of this be real? Is someone kidnapping and killing virgins? This is unbelievable._ I became so engrossed in my own thoughts, I didn't notice that Stiles had come back and sat down beside me.

"Scott and I are going to come back. We're good to leave now though." He said solemnly. I came out of my trance and nodded to him. We stood up and walked out of the building and made it to the parking lot before I just had to act. I grabbed his hand, causing him to stop moving.I pulled him to face and and then stepped forward and hugged him. He didn't react right away but then it was all at once. He hugged me tightly and cried. I just rubbed his back and told him everything would be okay over and over. His tears brought forward all the emotions I had been feeling. All the fear, the anxiety, defeat and the feeling that I was near death, all hit me again. I too burst into tears. We stood there, alone in the parking lot, crying and holding each other. Stiles's tears slowed down and he lifted his head just slightly, pressing our foreheads up against each other. His tears were fewer and silent while mine had just quieted down to slight gasps for air.

"We're going to be okay, right?" I asked. Stiles nodded.

"We should really get you back to my place. I have to bring Scott back to show him but.." He trailed off, looking down. I grabbed his hand.

"Stiles, don't leave me alone. Not tonight. Not after all this." He nodded. He lifted his head from mine and walked me over to the passenger's side down before letting go of my hand. I climbed into the Jeep and he got into the driver's seat. We drove away from the hospital and towards the school.

"We knew each other when we were babies." He said out of the blue as we were driving. I reached over and grabbed the hand that wasn't on the steering wheel and squeezed it, encouraging him to continue. "We used to take bubble baths together. It was her 17th birthday. She pulled me into the basement and told me that she didn't want to be a 17 year old virgin. She sent me upstairs to get a condom and when I came back she was gone. I can't help but feel like I could have saved her!" Stiles's eyes were filling again and he whacked the steering wheel with his hand. I squeezed his other one again and rubbed it with my thumb.

"Stiles, you can't blame yourself for this! This isn't your fault. And maybe it's just a coincidence they were virgins. We don't know anything for sure yet except the fact that you did nothing wrong and if you had known, you wouldn't have helped her but there was no way for you to know, okay?" Stiles nodded and squeezed my hand back.

We pulled up to the school and Scott got into the back seat. On our way to the hospital, Scott recounted the night he had trying to catch Boyd and Cora. He basically started from when he left the vault, leaving out the fact that he had just left me there. He talked about Mr. Argent and trapping them in the school and Derek staying in the boiler room for the rest of the night to avoid them killing a teacher. We reached the hospital before Scott was even done. The three of us then walked into the hospital and Stiles led up to the morgue, where the bodies remained untouched. Starting with the boy, Stiles showed Scott and three wounds; choked, throat slit and the injury to the back of the head. He then turned to move to Heather's body. I moved to his side and squeezed his hand quickly. He looked at me and gave me a small smile before moving to Heather and pulling the sheet off. He pointed out the three marks on her as well.

"Man, I'm really sorry Stiles." Scott said. Stiles nodded and then covered her back up. I moved from my previous spot to beside Scott to join the other two at the table.

"So Boyd and Cora might not have killed anyone?" Scott asked.

"You're going to wish they did." Stiles said as he straightened out the sheet over Heather.

"Why?" Scott asked, super confused.

"I'm not exactly sure yet but… The other girl who was out in the woods, Emily, eventually they're going to find her. She's one of them. Emily, Heather, the guy Lydia found at the pool. All three were virgins. And they're all going to have the same three injuries; strangled, throat slashed, head bashed in. It's called the Threefold Death."

"So if these aren't random killings, then what are they?" Stiles moved uncomfortably.  
"Sacrifices." Scott and Stiles turned to look at each other. "Human sacrifices." Scott looked between the two bodies.

"Human sacrifices?" He asked. Stiles nodded. Suddenly, Melissa ran in.

"Guys, you need to leave! People are coming in to look at the bodies again." The three of us reacted instantly, rushing out of the room and headed straight for the Jeep silently. As Stiles headed to the driver's side and both Scott and I headed for the passenger's side of the car, I stopped him.

"Uh Scott….?" I asked.

"Yeah what's up?"

"So uh…. Here's the thing…. I'm also, well I'm also a…" Scott nodded, knowing what I was getting at. "What are the odds that I'd be taken by both an Alpha pack and whoever is sacrificing virgins?" I looked at my feet and played with my hair nervously.

"Don't worry, we're going to keep you safe. You're going home with Stiles, right?" He asked and I nodded. "Great. You two stay together and we'll come up with a plan tomorrow after we all get a bit of sleep. You two should be safe together and a girl already went missing tonight." He put his hand on my shoulder. "Nothing is going to happen to you." I nodded and we both got in the car, this time I was in the back. Honestly, the car ride back, I drowned out the conversation the boys were having. I had taken in too much today and human sacrifices were the icing on the cake that I could not deal with.

"Hey! Earth to Danika! You going to come sit in the front or what?" Stiles had turned around from the driver's seat to ask. I looked at we were pulled into a driveway and Scott was gone.

"Oh! Uh, yeah. Sorry." I rushed out of the Jeep to switch to the front seat. We drove off, heading back towards Stiles's house which wasn't too far away.

"You know, you've handled all this way better than most people would have." Stiles said. I audibly laughed.

"I just don't think I've had time to react, everything with all of you is go go go! Wait until tomorrow, after I've gotten some sleep and everything has sunk in. It'll just be a giant string of tears and panic attacks."

"Hey, I totally get you! Panic attacks are my specialty but just stick with me and I'll help you through them. If you didn't at least have one, I'd think you were crazy!" He smirked, causing me to shake my head. We pulled up to his house and got out of the Jeep. When we got up to his room, he shuffled through his drawers and gave a t-shirt and boxers to sleep in.

"Before school, we can stop by your house so you can grab some new clothes and stuff. I take like 5 minutes to get ready so you can have as much time as you need."

"You guys go to school after a day like today?!" I asked shocked.

"Yeah, if we disappeared after everyday like this, we'd never go to school." He laughed but it caused me to tense up a little. After a few moments of silence, I went to the bathroom to shower and get changed. When I came out, Stiles was once again on the chair and he motioned for me to take the bed. I sat down on it and patted the bed beside me. He moved over and sat beside me.

"Stiles, are Ethan and Aiden going to be at school tomorrow?" I looked at him nervously. Stiles sighed.

"Honestly, yeah they probably will be. But we'll all be with you every second of the day! They won't be able to get to you, okay? You can even join cross country and run with me! All lacrosse players have to join and so that's like… all of us but you can totally join to! Then you'll be safe from the Alpha pack AND the sacrifice person, well like… Assuming you need protection, I don't know. Not really my business I guess." Stiles started to ramble, causing me to laugh.

"As long as you guys don't leave me alone, I think I can do this. I'm just really scared, especially of Ethan and Aiden. They wailed on my for a long time, and I know there is nothing I can do against them." I could feel tears start to fill my eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey! It's going to okay! You're going to be safe, I promise." I nodded. "Okay, good. Now let's get to bed." He rubbed the top of my head. I crawled under the blankets and Stiles went to head back to the chair.

"Stiles! You don't have to sleep on the chair…." He froze and opened his mouth as if to say something but couldn't find any words. "I mean, you don't have to but like maybe it's safer?" His mouth kept moving but with no words, still he nodded and joined me in the bed. We laid awkwardly for a few moments but eventually cuddled up and then fell asleep almost instantly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Danika's POV**

I woke up to a gentle nudge on my shoulder. My eyes fluttered open to see Stiles standing there fully dressed.

"Looks like we both made it through the night, eh?" Stiles laughed and took a seat on the bed.

"Yeah.. uh I guess so." I rubbed my eyes and sat up.

Here, let's go downstairs. I made some blueberry pancakes. After we eat, we can go to your place so you can get ready for school. We're picking up Isaac and Scott so we can all go in together!" I nodded and took his hand to help me up. As we walked down the stairs, I heard the noise of somebody else at the table. We turned the corner and I saw a man in a police officer's uniform with a sheriff badge on. When the sheriff saw me, he dropped his fork and his eyes grew wide.

"Oh! Er… Stiles! You didn't tell me you had a friend over…. Hi, I'm Mr. Stilinski. He reached his hand across the table awkwardly and I shook it.

"Danika, nice to meet you."

"Dad, you met her twice last night! She was with us when Lydia found the body AND at the hospital. It was kind of a freaky night and it ended so late that she just crashed here." I fiddled with my hair awkwardly. Stiles motioned for me to sit down and the three of us started eating pancakes.

"So, uh Danika! You new around here?"

"Yeah, my Dad and I just moved here at the beginning of the semester."

"Oh! What does your father do?"

"He works with Doctors without Borders so he's gone for at least a year."

"Well I'm the sheriff so if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask! And any friend of Stiles is always welcome here, just ask Scott!" He laughed. We continued to talk about how I was adjusting, pretty much all of my answers were lies, until we had all finished eating. Then Stiles and I made our way to my house, which wasn't too far and I got ready for school, lucky for me, Aiden and Ethan let me stop by my house to drop off my bag before anything happened. Finally, we jumped back into the Jeep and drove to Scott's house. Isaac and Scott walked out and jumped into the back seat.

"Hey Stiles! Danika! How's it going?" Scott asked.

"Well today is particularly terrifying but I guess good considering! How are you two?" I asked.

"Well, Derek kicked me out soo…." Isaac grumbled.

"So Isaac is going to live in the guest bedroom!" Scott exclaimed.

"Sounds like we're all going to have a great day." Stiles said sarcastically, as he drove us to school.

When we arrived, everyone went to get out but me. I was staring at the school with my hands nervously clasped over my mouth and my foot tapping anxiously. I saw the other three gather in front of the Jeep and turn to me. Scott waved me out and I took a deep breath and left the car. We all walked through the front door and to Scott and Stiles's lockers, talking about the events that occurred last night, Scott and Isaac filling us in again on everything but mainly Stiles filling in Isaac and Scott. We made our rounds to both Isaac and I's lockers before heading back towards the front doors for English. Isaac left to go to his class, promising to meet us at lunch. Scott stopped us at the door.

"Now Danika, I just want you to know that we're going to protect you from them no matter what, okay? They're not going to hurt you, especially in class." I nodded and the three of us walked into the class. I got about three or four steps in when I looked out to the class and saw them. Ethan and Aiden were sitting there, slightly surprised and slightly smug. Surprised probably that I was alive and smug because the second I saw them, I froze in terror. My breathing started to shorten and become quicker.

"Danika? Hey! Hey Danika. Look at me." Scott said, standing in front of me. The bell rang and the teacher walked in and to their desk. My eyes didn't for one second leave Aiden's.

"I can't." I whispered and darted out of the room. I closed the door behind me and sunk against the nearby wall, fully panicking. I couldn't breathe and I couldn't see because my eyes were full of tears. I heard the door open though, and I heard the footsteps come out and stop beside me.

"Danika, hey. It's going to be okay. I'm going to help you through this okay? Nod if you can here me." I heard Stiles say. I fought to blink away the tears and saw Scott and Stiles sitting with me in the hallway. I nodded to respond to Stiles. "Awesome, you're doing really great. Now I'm going to ask you to do something and it's going to seem counter intuitive but it works, I used to get panic attacks all the time. Do you trust me?" He asked and I nodded again. "Hold you breath." The look I gave Stiles was super confused. I already didn't feel like I could breathe! Stiles grabbed both my hands and nodded for me to start. I stopped breathing and it felt like my body was going to explode. This is when Stiles started counting. "1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11…" We were staring into each other's eyes as I held my breath. "18,19,20. Whenever you feel ready, you can breath again." I let out the air I was holding in. Starting to breath again came with a few moments of short breaths but overall it worked.

"Wow Stiles, that was really incredible!" Scott mentioned. I grabbed Stiles and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you. You are amazing." I thanked him. He hugged me back silently. After a few moments we released each other and continued to sit on the floor. Running came from down the hall as Isaac was bolting down towards us.

"Is everything okay? I heard you guys and someone freaking out. They didn't try anything did they?" Isaac asked. Scott shook his head.

"Danika is just having a hard time being around them." Scott informed him. Isaac took a spot next to me on the wall.

"Eventually, we're going to have to go in there you know? only let us out because I told her it would take 5 minutes tops to get you back in there." Stiles said.

"I don't know if I can. Guys, I'm terrified. I'm still in pain from what they did. I have bruises all over my body, I jump at every turn. I don't know what to do!" My eyes well up again. I feel the squeeze of Stiles hands against mine and Isaac leans his head against my shoulder, though I can feel his jaw clenched in anger.

"Here is what we're going to do, okay? We'll take all of this one day at a time. One situation at a time. Right now, that's English class. Stiles and I are both in English class with you, as well as a teacher and a classroom full of students who don't know about the supernatural. They wouldn't dare try anything because everyone will see them and because we're all around you! Even Isaac is listening for you. I'd fight them and Stiles would protect you. That's how this is all going to work until we find out how to get rid of them. You're safe with us." Scott stood up and put down his hand.

"We're not going anywhere." Stiles said.

"And I hate the twins just as much as you do! Maybe even more." Isaac joked. I smiled and looked between the three boys.

"You know, this is really not what I imagined high school to be like at Beacon Hills…. Like, at all. But you are really the best friends a girl could ask for. Thank you guys. For everything. I don't know where I'd be if y'all didn't care enough to come back for me." I let go of one of Stiles's hands and grabbed onto Scott's. Stiles stood up and the two yanked me to my feet.

"Well considering Stiles was pretty much the reason you were there…."

"Really Isaac? Now?" Stiles asked him annoyed. I laughed at the two bickering.

"You ready?" Scott asked. I took a deep breath and nodded.

"If you need anything, just call for me!" Isaac smiled and ran off back to his class. With Scott in front of me and Stiles behind me, we opened the door and walked into the class.

"Nice to have the three of you back." said.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm still recovering from the flu and thought I was going to be sick but I'm totally okay now." I smiled at her and she nodded, turning back to what she was writing on the board. As the three of us made our way to our seats, I snuck a look at Aiden and Ethan who were staring me down, grinning triumphantly, probably listening in the entire time. They flashed their eyes causing me to tense up. Stiles noticed this and placed his hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me down. It slightly worked and at least broke my eye contact with the twins. I made it all the way to my desk and sat down. I looked beside me to Stiles and then behind his to Scott. They smiled and gave me thumbs up to encourage me. I smiled back and turned to the front of the class, desperate to catch up and focus on anything else but the supernatural, at least for a period.


End file.
